Ava's Jealousy
by Eroma ErinaXSoma
Summary: Peter X Every hot girl in Ultimate Spider-Man.
1. Scared Spider

_**Hey Everyone, I am a hugeeee Peter Parker and Ava Ayala fan/shipper. Even though it's 2018 and, The Ultimate Spider-Man ended a COUPLE years ago, I really don't care. Enjoy please! Thanks. This is RATED M**_

 _ **PS: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DISNEY OWNS THE ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN AND ALL THE CHARACTERS LISTED WITHIN THIS STORY.**_

 _ **Also I am continuing off of a story as I am disappointed with the ending and that the fan fiction hasn't has a chapter in a couple of years.**_

 _ **Link to the story I am continuing off of:**_ s/9407112/15/Finally-Juniors

 **Ok the basics: Peter friend zoned Ava and a couple months later Ava has a boyfriend named Mason. There is also a prom which Ava and Mason are attending together. MJ is going with Peter and Harry is out of town for the week. Sam is going with Kara. Ava and Mason say dirty things to each other. Onwards into the story.**

~~~~Prom Day~~~~

Peter was getting dressed at his house, while MJ was at her house getting dressed up with Ava. Mason getting ready and Sam is already dressed at Pete's.

Aunt May: "Peter, I didn't know that you were going to a prom with MJ. I thought you had feelings for Ava a while ago."

Peter: "Aunt May I told you I am over Ava, we are just friends now and besides she is dating Mason and I am going to the prom with MJ!"

Aunt May: "Whatever you want is your choice dear, but just know that it's what you and your heart want, if you are really over Ava."

Peter: " I assure you Aunt May, I am 100 Percent over Ava."

Aunt May: "I know Peter, I'm just reminding you that you decide what you want."

Peter: "Thanks, Aunt May."

Peter gets dressed in his Uncle Ben's suit and looks very handsome. After admiring himself in the mirror, the doorbell rings and MJ comes in. MJ looked astounding. Her dress was a silky smooth black with white sparkles that shined more than champagne, she looked amazing.

Peter: "Wow MJ, you look amazing."

MJ: "Awe, thanks Petey." MJ slowly turns around to see Peter in a handsome ass suit. Her eyes immediately fixed onto him.

MJ: "You look h-h-handsome Petey." She said glowing red.

Peter: "Thanks, MJ."

Peter's tender smile shook MJ. Peter looked amazing.

Peter held MJ's hand up like a gentlemen and walked her down to the lambourgini that Peter had rented from his best friend Harry.

Peter thinks to himself: "Thanks, Harry your the best."

Peter opens the door for MJ. She is stunned by the amazing car.

MJ:"We are going in this Petey? Where did you get this?"

Peter: "Harry let me borrow it."

MJ:"Of course he did." MJ Smirked

Peter got into the drivers seat, buckled his seat belt and drove his way to prom. Once they had arrived, everyone in the crowd had their jaw dropped but they were even more amazed when Peter Parker and his date Mary Jane Watson had stepped out. They looked like a hollywood couple. Even his team were amazed.

Sam: "Wow, Web Head how did you score a car like that and a girl like that?"

Peter: "That's MJ and the car is from my bro, Harry" Peter Smirked.

Sam: "THAT"S MJ?"

Kara: "She looks amazing."

Peter: "I know right!" Peter laughed.

The two looked so amazing, even Flash Thompson was in awe of Puny Parker and his girl.

Pete and MJ made their way into the hall and into the room of where the prom was held. Ava and Mason were already there, dancing. Behind them were Sam and Kara. MJ held Peter's hand and laid her head on his shoulders while they walked across the floor. Everyone in the room soon stared at him, including Ava and Mason, in shock. Peter decided to treat MJ tonight to an amazing dance and to an amazing time. Immediately, when they took their paths to the dance floor, the spotlight shone on them. Peter and MJ were dancing like royalty queens and kings. Peter's dancing movements were so smooth and and so fluent that MJ gripped him closer to her waist, eventually tightening the grip on Peter. MJ's movements were silky and effortless, as if she was the damsel in distress and Peter was the night in shining armor. Every Boy was jealous of Peter including Mason and every Girl was jealous of MJ including her own BFF, Ava. After the prom ended, MJ was a bit still too close with Peter but eventually let go.

MJ: "Thanks for a great time Petey." MJ smiled.

Peter: "No problem, MJ." Peter Laughed.

Peter opened the door for MJ and started to drive her to her home. Leaving the crowd speechless, still.

Ava looked at Sam and Kara: "What the fuck? How did Parker score her."

Sam:"He did score you, but then he friend zoned you because he wasn't ready..."

Ava shot a death glare at Sam. Frightened, Sam jumped back.

Sam: "OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY!" Sam Cried.

However, Ava had to say that the kiss she shared with Peter was amazing. His lips were so soft and soothing. Ava thought to herself and slowly drifted off daydreaming.

Sam waved his hands in front of Ava's face.

Sam: "Earth to Ava, helloooo?"

Ava, quickly, came back to her senses.

Ava: "Don't ever do that again Bucket-Head!" Ava shouted.

Sam: "Sorry..? Wait a second, what were you daydreaming about?" Sam asked curiously.

Ava: "OH, u-u-uh um n-nothing." Ava Blushed a dark red.

Sam: "OMG, you were thinking about the kiss you and Parker had." Sam said shockingly.

Ava: "SHUT UP BUCKET-HEAD." Ava growled.

Suddenly, Ava's face drew a little worried she had left Mason by himself. Ava ran back to Mason leaving Sam and Kara. She was surprised to see him talking to ANOTHER GIRL. She put her hand over her mouth and started crying while she ran back home. While Sam and Kara were still dancing even though the prom ended.

~~~~MeanWhile~~~~

Peter: "We are here MJ." He smirked.

MJ: "Thanks again Petey for an amazing night." She peaked him on the cheek and blew a kiss to him.

Peter drove back home and went into the house. Only to find Ava in Aunt May's arms crying.

Peter: "Ava? What happened?" He cried

Aunt May: "You don't know? I thought you did this to her."

Peter: "I DIDN'T just because I used to like her doesn't mean I did this to her."

Peter saying that only made Ava cry harder. Aunt May looked at him disappointed. Feeling guilty and sympathetic he kneeled down.

Peter: "Ava tell me what happened, Please." He begged.

Ava jumped into his arms and laid her head on his chest tightening the grip while Peter hugged her back gently. Ava looked up at Peter's amazing blue eyes.

Ava: "Mason cheated on me." She yelled.

Peter: "I'm sorry to hear that." Peter said sympathetically.

Peter: "Aunt May, please get some sleep. I will bring Ava up to her room." Aunt May nodded and went to her room.

Peter walked Ava up to her room and placed her to bed. When Peter placed her in she soon fell asleep with Peter in her arms.

Peter: " GoodNight Ava Ayala." He whispered.

But as soon as Peter tried to get up, Ava's grip on him tightened and she woke up. Peter was struggling to breathe he looked at Ava and saw her hungry yellow eyes. Peter trying hard to unstrangle himself from Ava's arms.

Peter: "Ava, LISTEN TO ME." He Shouted.

Soon Ava came back to her senses and loosened her grip on Peter, still holding him in her arms.

Ava: "Peter what happened?"

Peter: "You almost suffocated me but it's ok", He smiled "Just try getting some sleep tonight." He laughed.

Peter tried to get up and go to his room but Ava pulled him back.

Ava: "Please stay here for a bit more." She pleaded.

Peter nodded and Ava laid her heads on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ava: "I'm sorry for not understanding that you weren't ready for a relationship." She said softly.

Peter: "It's okay Ava, you will be my friend no matter what happens." Peter smiled.

Ava pulled a fake smile: "Yeah just friends."

Peter: "I need to go to sleep now Ava we have a long day tomorrow at school, try your best to get some sleep." He smiled.

Peter tried standing up but was forced down and pinned to the wall roughly by Ava.

Peter: "Ava, what are you doing?!" He said in a scared tone.

Ava: "Peter, I want you, I want all of you everything!" She yelled.

Ava: "I'm sorry I went out with someone else instead of you, but now I realize I love you and only you." Ava desperately said.

Peter: "I'm sorry Ava but I don't have feelings for you anymore... I'm sorry." Peter said with a sorrow in his tone.

Ava pinned him against the wall tightening her grip on Peter's arms on the wall.

Ava: "Then, I will MAKE YOU LOVE ME AGAIN." Ava shouted.

She, furiously, leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips made contact she pressed onto Peter's lips. While, Peter was struggling to get out of Ava's hold. She held the kiss for 10 minutes, savoring every second of their shared moment. She wanted him so badly, she pressed her body against his to make sure he couldn't escape. Peter felt her boobs enlarging as she continued to get hornier and hornier. Her leg was over Peter's crotch and her vagina was directly in line with his member. Finally, she let go of the kiss.

Ava: "Petey, why don't you love me. I could give you everything but you don't love me. Why not?" She cried.

Peter: "I'm sorry Ava but I just don't feel the same, you said you got over me so I got over you."

Ava: "But I can't get over you, I love you but you don't feel the same after everything we have shared together you still don't love me.."

Peter was speechless and just looked down like he was in shame.

Ava: "You may not love me but my hunger will always want you. If you don't love me that will soon change after tonight."

Peter was confused and frightened of what she was gonna do to him. She threw Peter onto her bed and ripped off his shirt. Peter was scared and not having this any longer. The rain started pouring down hard.

Peter: "Ava Please Stop this I beg you." He Pleaded

Ava: "No Petey, I want you, I want you so bad." She smirked evilly.

Luckily, Peter's bag was his Iron Spider Mark 2 suit. He grabbed his web shooters from his pocket, placed them on his wrist and shot a web at his backpack. Ava began to purr as she pounced on Peter like a hungry tiger hunting for it's prey. Peter pulled his bag to him, opened the window and jumped out of the window.

Ava: "Peter Parker, don't you dare leave, we are not finished yet." She growled.

Peter placed his bag on his chest, quickly falling to his doom. The suit covered him just before falling he used his boosters and boosted himself into the air. He couldn't go into his room because Ava would have been there so he decided to go to Harry's house and sleep in his room. While his dad and him were out on a business trip he could take refuge in Harry's room. He used the card Harry gave him just incase of emergencies and frankly, this was an emergency. He pressed the spider logo on his suit and turned it back into a backpack. He went up to Harry's room, jumped on the bed, placed his backpack next to him and began sleeping away. Forgetting the fact that he had school with the Peter hungry Ava Ayala.


	2. School Fantasy

~~~~Morning~~~~

Peter woke up in the morning, late as usual but this time it was worst. He woke two hours later when usually he wakes up an hour late. He couldn't blame himself because Harry's room didn't have an alarm clock and what happened last night shocked him. Peter woke up and got ready for school in a flash, the only way he figured he would make it into school was if he swung to school except he left his suit and Tony Stark's lab to get it upgraded and to get the suit velted to him like Iron Man's bleeding edge armor. It was a great idea but now he didn't have anything to hide his face while he swung to school, instead, he only had his Iron Spider Mark 2 to work with. He wore the backpack facing his stomach and pressed the spider logo on the bag and, immediately, the suit bonded over him. Finally, he was ready for school. He opened the window and flew to school. Once he had arrived he pressed the logo, landing on, outside, school floor on one knee. (Like a BADASS). As he stood up, the suit formed itself back into a backpack. Luckily, school hadn't started without him but the bell was close to ringing. He walked up the stairs and into the school hallway, noticing MJ. He walked towards MJ, not noticing that she was talking to Ava Ayala.

Peter: "Hey MJ."He smiled.

MJ: "Hey Petey." She Smiled.

Another voice: "Hey Petey." In a seductive, evillish voice.

Suddenly, Ava pops out behind MJ and tries to pull him away from the conversation, he and MJ were having.

Ava: "Sorry MJ, could I borrow Petey for just a tiny second?" She said evilly.

MJ: "Um sure, I don't own him." She laughed.

Ava: "Haha, Thanks." She said while pushing Peter's chest forcefully.

Peter was starstruck and was frozen of the thoughts of what Ava was gonna do to him. Ava pushed him into the Science lab, which was empty and holding no people. Ava shoved Peter into a wall and pressed her body against his.

Ava: "Not a smart move running off like that, Petey." She said seductively.

Peter: "u-u-umm...Sorry?"He said scared.

Ava: "Charming but your charms won't save you from me. You owe me for running away last night, You owe me all of you." She forced.

Peter could feel her hunger for him grow.

 ***BELL RINGS***

Peter sighs in relief.

Peter: "Well, I guess it's time now so if you would be helpful and let me go please. I don't want to be late for my first class." Peter said nervously as he tries to take her hands off of him.

Ava, however, didn't let go but instead tightened the grip she had on him.

Ava: "Oh no you don't Parker, you owe me."

Peter: "But it's u-uh time to go to class..."

Ava: "I don't think so."

She quickly pressed her lips onto his lips. Ava's tongue fighting for entrance into Peter's mouth but Peter resisted but not for long. Peter couldn't take it anymore and allowed her entrance to his mouth, letting Ava's tongue dominate his own. She felt Peter's smooth lips and pressed harder on them. They shared the kiss for 10 minutes but Peter lost all of his energy to resist against Ava's demands. After 10 minutes, Ava slowly retracted her tongue out of Peter's, as a strand of saliva follows Ava's tongue as she pulls it back into her mouth along with the saliva.

Ava: "How was that Petey?" She said seductively.

Peter: "Ava..please..stop." He pleaded.

Ava: "But we are barely done." She smiled evilly.

Peter: "Ava..plea-"

As he was cut off from another kiss from Ava. This time she let go of his hands and slowly placed her hands on his shirt, unbuttoning his shirt. Peter didn't resist as he tried to build up his strength again but, actually Ava's lips felt super nice and soft. Peter pushed her against her lips, earning a sweet moan from Ava. Ava broke the kiss so she could take off his shirt and take off her shirt. She took off Peter's shirt and took off her's, revealing a purple bra covering her massive boobs. Peter, slowly, leaned in again for another kiss earning Ava's trust as she let his hands go free. Peter's hands made their way behind Ava's back to unhook her bra, revealing amazing boobs. Peter carried her up, bringing her to the table, her legs locking onto Peter's waist. Ava pulls down her boy shorts and panties while Peter pulls down his pants and boxers, showing his hard erected member that was 8 inches. Ava began to kneel down on both legs and wrapped her mouth around the tip of his member, earning a moan from Peter. She bobbed her head up and down Peter's member as she rubbed her clit, moaning. Peter was close to his climax, in one final rhythm of Ava bobbing her head up and down, Peter exploded in her mouth with his nice, hot cum, making Ava moan as she swallowed it all down. Peter lifted her up on the table and aligned his member with her clit. Slowly, he pushed his way through the hymen, waiting for Ava's single to go further. Peter's member pushed further, he could feel her tighten around Peter's member. He slowly quickens his pace making Ava moan uncontrollably. As Peter thrusts in quicker, they both are quickly reaching their climax. With one more thrust, he and Ava lose it. They both reach their climax. Peter releases his warm cum into Ava's womb, while Ava's juices get stuck on Peter's member as he pulls it out slowly. For a couple of minutes the two relax and wait for their orgasms to vanish. After, they kiss once more and get dressed.

Ava wraps her arms around Peter's neck.

Ava: "Thanks, Petey. I had a great time."She smiled.

Peter: "I don't owe you anymore right?" He asked.

Ava: "Definitely not, after that." She Smirked.

Peter: "I lost my virginity to you, Ava."

Ava: "And I to you."

Peter: "We are late for class, you realize that right?" He laughed

Ava: "I don't really care, just as long as I spend time with you." She said seductively.

Peter: "Ava, I have to tell you something."

Ava's smile disappeared from her face.

Ava: "What is it?"

Peter: "I can't be in a relationship, where I don't have feelings for my girl,". He said seriously, "I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you anymore."

Ava couldn't stand each word that came out of his mouth. Peter looked in her eyes as tears started forming. Ava let go of Peter.

Ava: "Peter... I can give you anything you want, why won't you be with me?" She said tearing up.

Peter: "Don't get me wrong, Ava. I love you but just as friends." Peter said heartily.

Ava: "Then what was our moment all about, the feelings we had for each other in just what we had done." Ava said in disbelief.

Peter: "You said I owed you and I felt guilty and so I returned the favor."

Ava stormed out of the Science lab, mad and heartbroken just when the class, they were supposed to be in, finished. Everyone saw Ava standing and crying. MJ ran over to her, along with the team and others. (Others as in Future Web-Warriors and Future Shield team aka Dagger etc.)

MJ: "Ava, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

Ava: "Peter rejected me when I told him that I-I loved him." Ava said teary.

Sam, Luke, Danny and others: "Parker!" They yelled.

They all rushed into the Science lab furious, While Peter was just standing there with his head down.

Sam: "Dick move, Pete. She loved you and you treat her like that." Sam yelled.

Luke: "Yeah Sam's right, Peter. You can't treat her like that." Luke exclaimed.

Danny: "One's love for another, won't be rejected if the other feels the same." Danny shouted.

Flash: "PUNY PARKER!" Flash Shouted as he lunged in for a punch.

Peter dodged the punch and flipped over Flash with everyone in awe. Peter just walked out of the Science lab, took a glance at Ava then to MJ, who was shaking her head. Peter sighed and opened the corridor and made his way down the steps. However, the angry crowd didn't stop following him after what he did to Flash. This time even MJ and Ava followed them. The crowd made their way outside with Peter standing on the grass with the wind blowing in the direction he was facing.

Flash: "We are not done here Parker." As he ran towards him with his fist aiming at Peter. Quickly, Peter backflipped behind Flash and turned over to the angry crowd. He looked at the ruckus he had made and was disappointed at himself. He was tired of the situation he was in and so he stopped caring about his secret identity. Peter looked at Flash then back to the crowd who were all trying to cheer Ava up but at the same time looking at Peter with angry faces. Peter sighed and the second his shot a web everyone looked at him confused and in awe. He was the Spider-Man the hero that saved the universe a few times, the hero that saved New York at least a hundred times, the one that joined the Avengers and beat them all hand to hand combat. He was the Ultimate Spider-Man.

Flash: "Parker is Spidey?" He said in Awe.

Dagger: "Peter Parker is Spider-Man?"

MJ: "Petey is Spidey?"

Others: "Peter Parker? Spider-Man?"

Peter swung onto the side of the school window, opened the window, went in and grabbed his backpack. He then swung out of the lab and towards the Stark tower. While swinging he put on his Iron Spider armor and crawled in through one of the windows and there he met Tony Stark.

Tony Stark: "Good to see you again, Spidey."

Peter: "Nice to see you too, Mr. Stark."

Tony Stark: "I got your suit weaved for you like my bleeding edge armor," He explained, "But we need your blood for it to bond it self to your body."

Peter: "Alright."

Peter holds still while Tony takes a sample of his blood and places some on the weave and some on his Spider-Man suit, as they slowly begin to combine. A bright light shines in the chamber of where the suit is held. When the light diminishes, his suit is there but the weave is gone, combined with his suit. However, now Peter has to step into the chamber in which the weave was once in and combine his suit to himself. He took of his Iron Spider armor and stepped in. The genius, Tony Stark, already knew who he was. The light began to shine in the two chambers as the suit combined itself to Peter. Once the light disappeared, Peter stepped out of the chamber but couldn't activate his to weave on him like Tony's Suit.

Tony: "Peter, the suit is combined with your brain sensors, so in terms you have to think about the suit weaving on you." He explained.

Peter cleared his mind and had only one thought on his mind. Quickly, his spider-man suit began to weave onto him like Tony's bleeding edge suit. He was soon in his suit and was in awe of the process.

Peter: "Thank you so much Mr. Stark. I can't express my gratitude."

Tony: "No problem, Parker. You be safe now and keep the bad guys off the streets of New York."

Peter pressed the logo on his Iron Spider suit and it turned into a bag. He grabbed it and swung out of the window and back to his home. When Peter, finally, reached his house. He wanted his Spider Suit to weave off so he thought about it and it weaved off. He put his bag beside his bed and jumped on the bed. When he heard a knock on his door, multiple knocks. He opened the door to find Ava and all of his classmates in his house.

Peter: "Oh no." He said nervously.

MJ: "We need to talk, Tiger."


	3. Uncle Ben

~~~Peter's Room~~~

MJ: "We need to talk, Tiger."

Suddenly, Peter just broke down with static charges around him. After, he was down on the ground, he team found out that it was an LMD (Life Model Decoy). The team explained that they once saw these things fall from the helicarier from SHIELD. Everyone wondered where Peter was and why he would send an LMD into his own house. Soon, they left his room waiting for him to come home.

Sam: "Wait isn't today Friday?"

Ava: "Yeah, why?"

Sam: "You guys wanna party here?"

Everyone: "YES!"

Sam went to ask Aunt May if they could stay over and party for the day since it was Friday today and everyone was over. Eventually, Aunt May agreed to it and told Sam to take out the cold beverages in the fridge for everyone and he did just that.

~~~Peter's POV~~~

Peter: "Ow, come on. I try to get them out of my room and that was successful but now they are having a party at my house?, forget it I will just go out on patrol and come home late."

Peter's Spider-man suit velts on him as he swings away. While, he was swinging, admiring the view of the beautiful New York, he found some badies and decided to take them out since he was bored and everyone was chilling at his house for a long time. Spidey jumped down and found out they were running from something.

Peter: "What are you running from?" He asked.

The burglar pointed at the sewage as Doc Oc and someone he had recognized but couldn't quite pin his finger on. He, soon, quipped a web towards the burglars, sticking them to wall, and swung over the Doc Oc kicking him against the wall while he was still holding the person in his claws.

Doc Oc: "Oh Spider-Man, how nice to see you." He smirked evilly.

Spider-Man: "Shut it Oc, now do me a favor and let that man go." He shouted.

Doc Oc: "I don't think so arachnid." He denied, as he pulled out one of his lizard serums and injected it into the victim. With the victim screaming in pain, he slowly transformed into the lizard.

Spider-Man: "Come on, WAIT is that... CARRADINE." (Carradine is the person that murdered Peter's Uncle Ben.)

Doc OC: "Oh so you do recognize him, well have fun I will be out of here now, Good Bye Arachnid!"

Spider-Man: "CARRADINE, COME HERE!" He shouted landing a strong punch on him.

Spidey and the lizard were thrashing each other down with the Lizard winning. Spidey was weak after fighting the Lizard. The Reptillion saw his opportunity and scratched Spidey up, his costume in shreads, except for his mask, and blood from the scratch marks. Spidey quickly used all his remaining energy and swung a bola web at the lizard, tying him up as Spider-Man threw a kick to the face, knocking the Lizard out. He was bleeding, he needed to go home and get his bandages out or he was gonna faint. He swung back to his house. Ava and the gang were still in his room, the door open and the future web warriors and the future SHIELD team in it. Spidey stuck to his wall making a blood imprint, he was injured bad. He opened the window, which grabbed everyone's attention as he soon climbed in ,injured, with everyone in shock. He rolled through the window, everyone worried.

"Spidey, you ok?" Everyone asked, running towards him.

Spider-Man took his mask off soon revealing that he was Peter Parker.

Flash: "So Peter Parker is Spider-Man."

Ava: "Petey, are you fine?"

Peter didn't answer. All he did was look down until Flash came to him.

Flash: "Parker." He said placing his hand on his shoulders. "I'm here for you bro."

Flash took off his hand looking at it as it was covered in Peter's blood.

Flash: "Your badly injured, Pete. Let's get you to a hospital."Everyone nodded.

But Peter refused to stand up and looked towards his desk. A picture of him, Aunt May and his Uncle Ben was on it. He quipped a piece of webbing towards it and pulled it towards him. Peter looked at it soon shedding tears out of his eyes.

Peter: "Uncle Ben.. I'm Sorry." He said tearing up.

Ava lifted Peter's face up by his chin with her finger.

Ava: "Petey, I need to know if you are ok?"

Peter didn't answer he looked down again and stood up on his legs. He held his right arm in pain, slowly walking downwards to the kitchen and out of his room. When Peter was walking, everyone stood out of his way creating a path way for him downwards towards the kitchen. Aunt May soon saw him and was worried.

Aunt May: "Peter dear, why are you bleeding we need to get you to a hospital."

Peter: "Aunt May, I will be fine I just don't want to worry you but I just came down to get something." He smiled. (Yes, Aunt May knows he's Spider-Man)

Aunt May let go of her nephew and shook her head. All of his classmates were behind him, staring at the young hero. Peter walked towards the door and pressed a hidden button SHIELD implemented for him. A box came out from the top of the door. Peter opened it and there was a serum, a gene cleanser. He quickly grabbed it.

Peter: "I'm sorry Uncle Ben." He cried.

Everyone knew that the second his stepped out the door he would run off and get into some serious danger. Suddenly, Dagger (Tandy Bowen) ran out of the crowd and pulled Peter's arm back.

Dagger: "Petey." She yelled as she grabbed his hands.

Everyone: "PETEY?!" Everyone asked confused.

Ava and MJ were burning up with jealousy. All they could think about right now is forcefully taking Dagger's hand off of him. This didn't go unoticed because everyone in the room noticed it.

Peter: "What is it Tandy?" He asked.

Dagger: "You can't go, you will get even more hurt or worst you might die." She said in Fear.

Peter: "Tandy, I will be fine now please let go of me. I need to finish something." He pleaded.

Dagger: "No Peter, I won't let you because... I- I -I love you to much for that to happen!" She shouted.

Aunt May: "Oh my." She smiled.

Ava and MJ were now furious and were on the verge of pinning Dagger down and throwing her out of the house. Peter, however, was speechless. Dagger leaned in closer and closer to his lips. Peter quickly held her and bent her down, which looked like they were dancing (NOT KISSING), he quickly pecked her cheek making blush super red. He held her up and quipped a web at her sending her towards Luke.

Peter: "Luke, keep her safe please. I have to do something." He pleaded.

Luke: "No problem, Pete." He agreed as he took the webbing off her.

Peter: "Thanks, bro." He thanked as he put on his mask opened his door, and took a deep breathe before quipping a web and swinging off with the sound of Dagger calling his name.

Everyone: "Parker, Where are you going?!"

However, Peter did not make it far, just out of the blue The Lizard attack him cutting off his web, with the two of them falling and everyone worried.

Dagger: "Petey! NO!" Dagger yelled.

Ava: "Peter, come ON! Get a grip." She shouted

MJ: "Come on, Tiger I believe in you."

Everyone started cheering on Peter but had worried looks on their face. Peter had enough, he kicked the lizard off him and quipped a web at the nearest building, pulling himself towards the ground while the Lizard was falling but landed on his feet. Soon it was a stare down between Peter and the Lizard. They quickly ran towards each other. However, Peter was smart instead of charging him head on, he jumped over the lizard and shoved the gene cleanser into the Lizard's mouth. Slowly, the Lizard was in pain and transforming back into his Uncle Ben's murderer. But before he could change back the Lizard's claws scratched Spidey in the chest leaving deep cut marks on his chest. Peter blackflipped back, his hand on his chest looking at the blood on his hand.

Dagger: "Petey!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

Peter: "Tandy, STAY BACK! It's not safe! Please." He pleaded.

Those words stopped her in her tracks as everybody in his house saw that he had never been this serious. Even the team was suprised. The lizard was rolling all over the floor screaming, in front of Peter, as he turned back into Carradine. Peter was holding his hand on his chest breathing heavily, staring at the man's face. Peter took off his mask and started crying.

Peter: "Uncle Ben, I'm Sorry. Please forgive me, Uncle Ben." He shouted as it began to rain.

He just kneeled there, crying in the lost of his Uncle Ben. Everyone came into the house and grabbed umbrellas. Everyone except MJ. She, slowly, walked towards Peter. Everyone grabbed an umbrella and stepped outside seeing MJ walking towards Peter in the rain. Everyone was confused, especially Dagger, Flash, Ava, Sam, Luke and Danny. MJ walked towards him kneeling down by his side. She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. She, soon, leaned in and pressed her lips against Peter's. Peter didn't fight back because he didn't have any reason and because he knew MJ for a long time. MJ grabbed Peter's head and pulled him in closer and passionately kissed him. After 30 seconds, she let go and smiled with their foreheads touching.

MJ: "Petey, please come back in. I'm worrying about you because I-I love you." She told him.

Peter: "I'm sorry for worrying you MJ. I just need some time alone." He said.

MJ: "No Peter, I need you to come back in because I care about you I can't think about the thought of losing you, please Petey." She pleaded.

Peter: "I will MJ, I don't want to worry you and I'm sorry I did." He Smiled.

MJ: "The Parker smile, haven't seen that in a long time." She joked.

Peter Smiled: "I have to bring him back to the police station first."

MJ: "Be safe, Peter." She said before kissing him once more.

Everyone was speechless, 3 of the hottest girls in High school all loved him but most of all one of them just kissed him TWICE! Ava was pissed and felt betrayed. Dagger showed a very angry face. **BACK TO MJ AND PETER!** Peter could feel MJ freezing so he quipped a nice warm web coat for her. MJ could already feel her love for Peter skyrocket. Suddenly, a black limousine pulled up on Peter's road. Felicia Hardy, one of the hottest, smartest and famous women in New York, stepped out of limousine with an umbrella in her hand.

Peter: "Felicia Hardy?"

All the boys had their jaws dropped and tents growing in their pants.

Felicia Hardy: "Daddy, are you ok?"

Peter was shocked.

Felicia looked up at Peter: "Peter Parker? your Spider-Man" She asked shocked.

Peter: "Yes I am."

Felicia began to purr seductively: "Hey Spider." This didn't go unoticed by Ava.

Peter took a large step back: "Black Cat?" he asked shocked.

Felicia: "Well your quick to know."

Everybody was in awe. Felicia Hardy knew Peter Parker. The Girls began to glow green of envy and the boys were just shocked.

Felicia: "Boys, grab my dad and bring him in the limousine." Soon, her body guards began to step out of the limo with umbrellas and picked Felicia's dad up and brought him to the limousine.

Felicia: "Thanks for saving my dad, Spider." She said seductively as she was leaning in closer towards Peter.

Peter Flipped back, he put on his mask and yelled: "Your dad took my uncle from me! I will never forgive him for that!"

Felicia: "Spider look out!" She shouted, pointing in the direction behind him.

Peter looked back and saw nothing. Quickly, Felicia ran towards him and pinned him down.

Felicia: "Gotcha Spider." She whispered into his ear.

Peter couldn't move, he had no strength to move. Felicia pulled his mask off of him and pressed her lips against his. She grabbed his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After a minute, she finally let go.

Felicia: "Thanks, Spider" She said as she quickly back flipped, landing right beside the limousine door.

Peter got up and pulled his mask down and looked over at his friends. The girls were all pissed and he knew that they were going to rip his body apart after this. The boys were all shocked and speechless.

Flash: "Parker, What the actual fuck just happened?" He asked confused.

Peter stood up and slowly limped towards his house. His muscles were stiff from the cold of the rain and his brain was shocked from what just happened. As Peter was at the doorstep his suit velted off of him. Everyone was in awe of how awesome it was. As soon as he stepped in he fainted.

Ava: "Petey!" Ava shouted.

Aunt May: "Peter!"

Dagger MJ: "Petey, wake up!" They pleaded.

Everyone [Excluding the others that already said something: "Parker!"

Everyone knelt by his side.

Ava cupped his cheek: "Petey." She said sadly as she kissed his cheek.

Boys: "Can you guys stop doing that!" They asked.

The girls ignored them and just looked at Peter, worried.

They all brought him to his bed to recover. They, eventually, all went home still in shock except for the team [Because they live there]. MJ, Dagger, Flash and Harry. The sleeping schedule was set. The girls wanted to stay with Peter for **REASONS** while Harry slept with Luke and Flash slept with Danny.

 **Who knows what will happen...**


	4. Spidey's Situation

~~~Peter's Bedroom~~~

 **[Everyone has gone to sleep. It is currently 2:00 AM in the morning and Peter is about to wake up.]**

Peter: "Uh-h-h." He muttered rubbing his head.

Peter's vision was blurry at first because he had just awoken. Peter's chest felt heavy as he was panting, breathing heavily and quickly. He looked up to see THREE girls in the same bed as them. Ava was on top of him, MJ was to his left and Dagger was to his right. He was mind-blown but also thinking of a way he could get out of his current situation. The girls were fast asleep. Peter had an idea, he velted his Spidey suit on him and shot a web at the roof, slowly pulling him upward while Ava just gently slid down onto his bed with the others. Once Ava was fully off of him, he noticed that she changed her sleeping position. Instead, she curled up like a ball and just started shivering, all of them did. Spidey spun a web blanket with his web shooters and used his heater to heat it up. He gently placed it over the girls as they began to stop shivering. Peter opened the window and jumped out. Slinging a web to close the window, he quickly stuck to a side of a building and just stuck there and thought.

Peter Sighed: "Look at what I've caused. People in my class now know I'm Spider-Man and MJ, Ava and Tandy (Dagger) are now in-love with me, not to mention Felicia Hardy just kissed me awhile ago," Peter shook his head, "What do I do now?, I wish Uncle Ben was here. He would help me with everything, but he's gone and it's my fault. That's why I use my powers for good to do what my uncle wanted but couldn't do. Help a lot of people..."

Peter shot a web and just decided to have a night out on his own, to relax his mind and himself.

~~~Morning~~~

[ **7:00 AM]**

Ava woke up to see that she wasn't on Peter's body. She quickly woke up the other girls, they got dressed, went down to the kitchen and told everyone that Peter is missing.

Ava: "Guys, Peter is missing. He wasn't in his room when the three of us woke up."

Sam: "What? Parker is missing already? Come on!" He sighed.

Luke: "Couldn't you guys have secured him to the bed or something?" He asked.

The three girls began to glow super red.

Girls: "We did..."

Ava: "I was on top of Peter."

MJ: "I was on the left side of Peter."

Tandy: "I was on the right side of Peter."

All the boys were speechless except for Sam.

Sam: "I'm guessing that's why he bailed."

Suddenly, Sam's face turned red from all the slaps that the girls gave him.

Sam: "Ow..Ow..Ow, OK - OK, I'm sorry." He muttered.

Suddenly, there were sounds of keys hitting each other at the door. Peter quickly unlocked it and as soon as he steps in his Spidey suit velts off of him. Not only did his Spidey suit velt off of him but the girls tackled him to the ground giving him kisses and hugs.

Peter: "What are you-um gu-y-s doing?" He said struggling to breathe.

Girls: "We need our daily dose of Spider and Peter." They all said seductively.

Peter: "LUKE, HELP ME." He shouted

Luke stood up from his chair but soon he sat down again because all the girls shot a death glare at him.

Luke: "Alright Pete, On second thought you can handle this on your own bud."

Peter: "DANNY, FLASH HELP ME."

Danny & Flash: "Sorry Peter, your on your own for this one."

Peter: "Oh forget it."

Peter shot a web at the roof and pulled himself up, releasing the girls' grip on Peter. Peter then flipped down behind the girls and started to walk away, up to his room.

Ava: "Oh no, Parker your not getting away that easily."

Peter: "Yes I am." He laughed.

MJ: "But you didn't have breakfast yet." She smirked evilly.

Dagger: "And we didn't either." She said devilishly.

Peter: "Guess I won't eat." He shrugged.

Girls: "NO YOU ARE!" They shouted as Peter ran to his room locking the door.

Peter: "That was way to close for comfort!" He said relieved.

Girls: "Parker! You open up this door, RIGHT NOW!" They yelled.

Peter: "I think I'll be fine." He teased.

Girls: "PARKERR!"

~~~Night Time~~~

Peter had just woken up from a nap. Spiders need their energy. He opened his door and was suprised to find nobody home. Instead of checking around the house for people, he went down to grab something to eat but found nothing delicious, what he did find was a note saying: "Peter, we are all at Harry's party. -Love M.J." Peter could always trust MJ when it came to telling him her location. Peter called Harry.

Peter: "Hey Harry, you having a party?" He asked.

Harry: "Yeah Pete, why don't you come over and join us?"

Peter: "Sure, I will be right over."

Peter's suit velted onto him as he jumped high into the air and swung a web towards the OSBORN family. After 10 minutes, he had made it to Harry's party.

Harry: "Look who showed up." He smiled.

Peter: "Hey Harry."

Harry: "What's up, Pete."

Peter: "Nothin, why'd you decide to throw a party?"

Harry: "Dad's out of town, so why not."

Peter shrugged: "I guess you have a point."

Three Girly Voices: "PETEY!"

Peter: "Harry, GET DOWN!"

Harry ducked down and Peter jumped super high, all the way to the roof sticking on it.

Peter: "Can't I catch a break out here?" He sighed.

Ava: "Oh come on Pete, you know you want to come down." She said seductively enticing him down.

Peter: "I'm flattered Ava but can you just please let me be free for this day, I'm all yours tomorrow." He suggested.

Ava Gasped: "You promise?"

Peter realizing what he had just said: "..."

Ava: "Nope too bad, you already said it so the deal has been set. Tomorrow your mine and no one else's." She blows a kiss to Peter and runs off.

Peter: "WHY!" He shouted.

Harry: "Well your in trouble tomorrow." Harry laughed.

Peter: "I know." He sighed.

Harry: "You could always just come back here." He suggested.

Peter: "Thanks Harry, by the way who did you invite?" He asked.

Harry: "Oh yeah, I invited the others, Felicia Hardy, suprised she came tho, everyone is the OSBORN Corporation and more friends from our school. Oh and this new girl her name is Gwen Stacy."

Peter: "Wait Felicia Hardy is here?.." He asked shocked.

Harry: "Yeah why?"

Peter: "Yesterday..."

Harry: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Harry Smiled, "You healed those scars yet?"

Peter: "They are starting to heal" He laughed.

Just as the two friends began to chat and have a laugh, the sound of golden bracelets clinging against each other was very close. Peter could sense it and tried to jump away but it was too late. She had already got him... Black Cat. She pinned him down as he was trying to escape.

Felicia: "Hey Spider." She licked her lips.

Everyone started to stare at them.

Peter: "Cat, your making a scene. I don't want to reveal my identity just to get out of this situation."

Felicia: "You don't have too." As she starts leaning closer, also making Ava and the others SUPER MAD.

Just then a voice sprung out of the crowd. It was a blond girl.

Blonde: "Leave him alone, Felicia."

Felicia: "Who are you one to talk Gwen Stacy!" She yelled.

Peter: "Gwen Stacy?"

She was in this amazing white gown, the sparkles on her dress just beaming from the moonlight.

Felicia: "What's with the dress?,"She asked curiously, "Trying to impress someone I see."

Gwen blushed a dark red as she looked at Peter.

Peter: "HUH?"

Just then Gwen's dad came out from behind her.

Captain George Stacy: "Let go of him, Felicia. If I have to I will arrest you for harassment."

Sam: "WAIT YOU ARE THE GEORGE STACY?" He asked shocked.

George: "Yes I am, Sam."

Sam whispers to himself: "HE KNOWS MY NAME."

Felicia: "Enough with the fanboying, Peter is mine."

Peter whispers to himself: "I'm tired of this! Time to create a diversion."

Peter nodded at Luke and Luke nodded at Sam. Sam put on his Nova helmet and flew out of the back door and onto the window where all of them could see him.

Luke: "Look guys, It's NOVA!" He shouted.

All the OSCORP workers looked except for George, Gwen, Ava, Dagger, MJ and the boys [excluding Felicia]. Peter swung a web at the roof behind Felicia's shoulders. His suit velted on as he pulled himself away from Felicia's hold.

Felicia: "What the?"

Spidey: "Not today, Tiger." He said swaying his finger from side to side.

Felicia: "Fine, boys let's bail." She commanded.

Soon Peter's suit velted of him, transforming him back into Peter Parker with George Stacy and Gwen in shock and the girls in relief as everyone looked back to find Peter ok.

Peter: "She u-m had something to do, so she left. Thankfully!" He exclaimed.

Soon Sam came in and just stared at Gwen in awe. Her beauty was radiating and her movements were filled elegance. As he walked towards the group, he started to piece everything together. Felicia saying that Gwen was trying to impress someone and her dad knowing who he was and the diversion. It meant that the person she was trying to impress was him! He ran to Gwen and hugged her. Gwen was suprised, angry and flattered.

Gwen: "SAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Sam: "I thought you liked me..?"

Gwen: "Why would you think that?"

Sam: "Because I like you..." He said as the 'gang' began to stare at him.

Gwen: "Look Sam, I'm flattered but I always found out to be my best friend, not my boyfriend. I'm sorry." She pecked him on the cheek.

MJ: "Ouch! friendzoned."

~Peter's Conversation~

George: "Parker, can we speak please."

Peter: "Sure, Mr Stacy."

~Back To Friendzone~

Ava: "Ouch, Sam are you gonna be okay?" She asked trying to cheer him up.

Sam: "Yeah I will be fine, but wait if she didn't like me then who did she like?"

Gang {Refering to the others}: "Oh no."

They all went closer to George's and Peter's conversation to hear what they were talking about.

George: "Peter, you have a great responsibility and you are fullfilling that greatly, and for that I am proud of you, boy."

Peter: "Thanks, Mr Stacy." He smiled.

George looked at Gwen and back to Peter: "Peter, can you do me a favor?"

Peter: "Sure, Mr Stacy."

George: "The reason why Gwen wanted to go to your school is because she has a big crush on you..."

Peter looked at Gwen and she blushed: "Ummm."

George: "That's why I am asking if you can take care of her while I'm doing my job."

Gang: "WHAT?!" They shouted.

Peter: "u-u-m"

 **What will happen next?**


End file.
